High School Hours Kyougen! The Story Begins
by amkc
Summary: Have you guys ever thought what would happen if our beloved Inuyasha characters met Vampires? Or how they started High School together? If so then this is the story to read. Includes Romance,Humor,Drama,Action,Horror, and Suspense!Includes new characters
1. Chapter 1

AN= ok so guys this was my 1st fan fiction about Inuyasha. I hope you like it. I know it's a small chapter but I have planned better, more interesting and longer chapters, so I hope you look forward to reading them.

Inuyasha: Banpai Apocalypse Bunkai #1

Today was a strange day. It wasn't like any other and it wasn't something good. It was an uncertainty. Maybe it was because the fight was over. Maybe it was because the jewel was in one piece now. Maroku doesn't have the hole in his hand anymore, Sango is back at her village with her brother, who knows what Shippo is doing, and Inuyasha has that jewel already.

Mom- Kagome come here please!!!!!

Kagome- I'm coming.

Kagome went out the room and ran down stairs to see something she couldn't believe.

SAngo- Kagome it's so nice to see you.

Miroku- the same here you don't know how much I missed you too.

Kagome- so what are you guys doing?

Shippo- umm… We came here to ask you something. We want to know if we can stay here with you?

Kagome- umm…Mom can they stay?

Mom- Sure. I guess so.

Kagome- Thanks mom. But where are they going to stay?

Grandpa- I built some cabins nearby while you were gone. I guess they can stay there.

Kagome had realized that Inuyasha wasn't here. Maybe he didn't care enough to visit her. Maybe he was off with Kikio. She had the courage to ask them about Inuyasha.

Kagome- So where's Inuyasha?

Miroku- He's outside.

Kagome- ok I'll go talk to him.

She went outside and finally saw Inuyasha.

Kagome- Why did you come?

Inuyasha- I came to s…

Kagome- To what?

Inuyasha- to stay.

Kagome- …


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is the 2nd chapter of Inuyasha: Banpai Apocalypse and I hope you enjoy it. As you all know and have realized each chapters are pretty short but that means that there will be a lot of chapters coming. When you guys finish reading this, if you can, please go review. I really want to know what you guys think.

Inuyasha: Banpai Apocalypse Bunkai #2

Inuyasha- im here to stay. To stay with you. The fight is over, we don't have to to anything anymore, im tired of fighting and I gave the jewel to Kaede so that she can burn it.

Kagome- Oh Inuyasha.

Miroku- I take it that Inuyasha told you everything.

Sango- Aww how sweet.

Shippo- Ha who knew that inuyasha had a soft side.

Inuyasha- Shippo shut your little ass!!!

At the moment inuyasha had hit Shippo on the head leaving him yet another bump.

Shippo- Owwww Kagome! That hurts.

Kagome- Inuyasha!!!

Inuyasha- But he star…

Kagome- Inuyasha sit boy!!!

Inuyasha- Ahhhh. Damn it Shippo be a man.

Shippo- You be a man you little softie!

Inuyasha- Softie? Me? You're the one crying to Kagome you little ass.

Sango- Ok stop fighting. I think it's time we tell Kagome more good news.

Miroku- Oh yea huh I forgot about that.

Kagome- What news?

Sango- Kagome thee other reason why we came here was to go with you to your school.

Miroku- Yea we even planned out everything. Inuyasha, Sango, and I will be going to your grade and Shippo will go to one of the very first years of School.

Kagome- Huh?

Kagome took all of this as a surprise. Her face just went completely blank when she heard it.

************THE NEXT DAY***************

I woke up again feeling strange again today. But it doesn't make any sense I know I'm happy. I am with all my friends. I'm with Inuyasha, so why do I feel like this? It's a feeling I get when I sense the Shikon Jewel. That jewel was supposedly burned by Kaede. So what am I feeling? I need to talk to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha come here please!"

Inuyasha- What happened?

Kagome- You told me that Kaede burned the Jewel right?

Inuyasha- Yeah I saw her burning it, I wanted to make sure it was burned so nobody ever again can use it.

Kagome- Oh. That's strange.

Inuyasha- What's strange? Please don't tell me you can still sense it?

Kagome- I can sense something like it but, only this time it's stronger.

Inuyasha- Are you sure and can you tell where it's coming from?

Kagome- No I can feel it as if it's a cloud just moving slowly in the sky.

**Miroku and Sango came running in to the scene.**

Miroku- You guys felt that too?

Inuyasha- Yea. Something is here.

Sango- Miroku.

Miroku- Yes my love?

Sango- Put some seals around the house so Kagome's family is safe.

Kagome- Well, in the meantime you guys should all get ready for tomorrow.

Miroku- Why? What's happening tomorrow?

Kagome- School starts tomorrow silly.

Inuyasha- Huh? It starts tomorrow?

Kagome- Yes so stop asking. Just remember that this isn't the feudal Era. Try to act normal, more like me.

Sango- And our weapons stay home right?

Miroku- I think the answer is obvious. Hmm I thin I'll be the most normal.

Kagome- umm. Miroku you know how you always go around slapping everyone's butt?

Miroku- I have never done such a thing. You offend me, hmm, yea I know.

Kagome- yea well you can't do that at school even if temptation hits you hard, and Inuyasha try to control your temper. Pleas I really don't want to hear that you beated up another student over something so stupid.

Well that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter will focus on their first day of school and that new feeling Kagome has been sensing. Oh yeah I am sorry for all you Shippo lovers, I know he really hasn't been mentioned in this chapter but he will later.

But I will say this that in this order is the order that the characters will be mentioned so far in the story. 1= Inuyasha/Kagome 2= Miroku/Sango 3= Shippo/Mom/Grandpa


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this is the start of my 3rd chapter I think. It's really hard for since I just got sick yesterday. Damn cold can go to hell damn it. Well I hope you like it. And don't hate me if Shippo doesn't have too much time in this chapter. I don't know whether or not he should die. Who knows you guys help me decide in the reviews.

Ok so I have said that there will be vampires in the story. I promise there will be some. In order to make this interesting I have made up items that will be mentioned and used in my story so I will explain some to you guys. Remember that these are 100% made up by me.

(Not in order of importance)

Item A: The "**Ryokubi**"

The **Ryokubi** is a gem made by the three leaders of the underworld( or demon world). The gem was given to the spirit world so that any demon wanting greater power can steal it. The gem is 50x stronger than the Shikon Jewel and can make the weakest of demons into the strongest demon to ever exist.

Item B: **"Orb of the Takai"** or the **"Takai Orb"**

This orb was created as a tactical response to the **Ryokubi Gem**. This orb, created by the divine power of the Spirit world, can give its possessor extreme power or it can upgrade one's already existing powers. This orb can overpower the Gem as long as the gem possessor was originally weaker than the possessor of the orb.

Item C: **"Chi-Shards"**

These shard are implanted into the empty heart of anyone bitten by the vampire. The possessors of this shard are usually under the "biter's" control.

Item D: The **"Kurosu"**

This is a weapon is given through the first use of the **"Takai Orb"**. The **"Kurosu"** is capable to destroy any **"Chi-Shard"** found in any person regardless of their strengths and weaknesses. People who get free by this weapon usually stay in a Comma-like state.

Item E: **"Tetsu Dagger"**

A weapon purified in the "River of the Divine" can be used for killing B-Class and C-Class vampires and demons

Item F: **"Hikui Blades"**

Weapons used by low class demons/vampires(usually C-Class and lower)

Inuyasha: Banpai Apocalypse Bunkai #3

Today school starts. Hmm you know I never thought I'd be so excited to say that. It's obvious why I'm like this. It's because they're here with me. But it's mostly him. Ah inuyasha you don't know how much I love you. I want him to ask me out. Wait does he even know what that means? Oh yea he does. I remember when he helped Sota with his social life. Oh god I should get out of the shower I need to wake up Sango, so then she'll wake up Inuyasha, he'll wake up Miroku, and then finally Sota wakes up and we leave.

"Sango, wake up. Come on it's time to shower."

Sango(whispers)- Alright I'm getting up.

Like this everyone woke up, dressed, ate breakfast, and left to school on a metro.

(In the Metro)

Inuyasha- How long till we get there?

Kagome- I'd say about 6 minutes.

Miroku- wait it only takes 6 minutes to get to your school?

Kagome- Yes.

Miroku- Kagome you've mentioned before that school starts at 8a.m., its 7:13 now why have we all left early?

Sango- Is it to show us around?

Kagome- Sango, you're exactly right. Ok look that school is made up of 4 buildings. Building A, B, C, and D. You'll get a paper showing all your classes, teachers, the time you leave them, and the time you enter them. I bought you all wristwatches so you guys can keep track of time.

Miroku- That's nice, thank you Kagome.

Sango- Same here. Thanks.

Kagome- You guys are welcomed. Okay so Inuyasha if you get class 6-D where do you go?

Inuyasha- Umm… You go to Building D…?

Kagome- ha… yea that's correct.

Inuyasha- Yea. Once again I'm correct.

Kagome- Okay guys here is our stop.

Soon after the metro stopped they all got out and walked to the school. They all arrived at 7:22 a.m. and explored all of the school, Kagome had reminded them about what and what not do, and about anything they should take into consideration.

Kagome- Lets see. **2-C, 2-B, 1-A, 8-C, 6-C, and 10-B. **I got all my classes AP.

Sango- I got the same classes kagome!!!

Miroku- Me too!!!

Kagome- How about you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- hmm… Can you repeat them please?

Kagome- Sure. I got **2-C, 2-B, 1-A, 8-C, 6-C, and 10-B in AP.**

Inuyasha- I got them AP as well but all my classes are next to yours.

Kagome- Wait all your rooms are next to mine, oh my god you got the hardest AP teachers in the 10th grade!!!

Inuyasha- WHAT!!!  
Miroku- Take it as a compliment, Kagome's grandfather enrolled you, he must've of thought you were smart. Hahahahaha.

Sango- I guess he is getting old huh?!?!?!?

Both sango and miroku laughed like crazies at inuyasha.

Inuyasha- You two, better stop I rip off your lungs, and hell I'll see if you can laugh with out lungs.

Miroku- Hey, inuyasha you do know I was kidding right?

Sango- You wouldn't dare hit a woman would you?

Kagome- Okay so there is 5 minutes left before the bell rings, you guys want to get there early?

Sango- Sure why not.

Inuyasha- Oh hell. Whatever I will find my way and anyone says otherwise will see what heading for them.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku went to their class and so did Inuyasha. What Inuyasha had forgotten was that he had his classes next to Kagome's and the others. The moment Inuyasha was about to enter his class he saw someone and he couldn't believe that person was there.

Inuyasha- What the hell are you doing here? Answer!

Sesshomaru- I, my little brother am here to study like you. I realized you were the one in the family to have so much power after dad had died. I know I wasn't a good brother either but I have changed.

Inuyasha- So what grade are you in?

Sesshomaru- I think I enrolled in the 10th I believe.

Inuyasha- I'm younger than you. I'm in 10th so what hell you moron why are you in 10th?

Sesshomaru- Uh-oh…

(Ring…RING…RING…RING)

Well that's the end of this chapter I really hope you all liked it.

Well next chapter will cover the classes, answer some questions, and will also introduce one of the new villains. So wait for it and remember that this chapter gives you weapon/item info at the top of the page. I did this because I don't want to cover the importance and power of each. Oh and I almost forgot to help me make this story anyone is free to give me advice so send me messages and leave reviews for my 1st story I have ever written about inyasha and vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so the chapter continues. I feel lazy to write their whole name so Inuyasha will be shortened to Inu. Kagome into Kag. Sango into San. Miroku Mir. Sesshomaru into Ses.

Also new characters will be included in the story. I know I promised vampires for this chapter but I think I'll extend the time. They'll come into the story so it can fit into the story smoothly. The new characters won't have their names shortened until we all get used to them.

(new title) High School Hours Kyougen! An Inuyasha Adventure(new title)

Continues…

Inu- Dumbass. Wait what classes do you have?

Sesh- Let me see your paper.

Inuyasha handed his paper to sesshomaru, who saw both papers closely, and realized that both of them had the same classes.

Sesh- What!!! How can this be? Why? Oh hell this is the stupidest crap I've ever seen.

Inu- Oh no, don't tell me that we have the same…

Sessh- Umm…

Inu- No!!!

Both of them haven't realized that they had been causing a scene. A big scene.

Teacher Oda- What are you guys doing?

Inu- What am I doing? I'm doing nothing my big brother was overreacting.

Sessh- ME? Overreacting? Are you stupid in the head? I wasn't doing anything. You, you are the big scene maker, you are the greatest ass of all. And did I forget to mention that you sir are a liar!!!!!

Teacher Oda- Both of you be quiet. And go to your classes. You two are late. By the way who are your teachers?

Inu/Sesh- umm…1-C

Oda- Great then you guys have me. Hurry on now you guys are late.

Sesh- Late?

Inu- Yea were late cause of you big dope.

MEANWHILE in clas 2-C

Mr. Ishimoto- Okay welcome to your first day of 10th grade. Now all of you will have all your classes together because you guys are the second AP class for the 10th grade in this school. As you know the first AP is Mr. Oda next door. I believe your classes go in the order, Period 1: Socialiaty, Period 2: Math, Period 3: History, Period 4: Physical Ed., Period 5: Japanese Language, Period 6: Chemistry.

Kag- So what are we doing today?

Mr. Ishimoto- Today since it's the first day I thought we can go to the auditorium and help out the new 9th graders. I have chosen groups, so if you want to see your group come up and see who is with you.

Kagome went up the class and read out loud her members. She read out the name of Kagome, Sango, and Akane. Then Miroku went up and read his group and read Miroku and Sasuke. Hmm why do we have two?

Mr. Ishimoto- Because you two were the last ones left.

Miroku- oh!

Kagome, Sango, and Akane went to the auditorium and picked their student. They chose a male freshman by the name of Daisuke Ikeda. Miroku and Sasuke went to choose their student. They chose a female freshman by the name of Koto Tsubaki.

And so the day went by Kag, Mir, San, Akane, Sasuke, Inuyasha, And Sesshomaru did their assignment for their 1st period class. In this way they met Akane: 15 year old sophomore, Sasuke: 15 year old sophomore, Koto Tsubaki: 13 freshman, And Daisuke Ikeda: 13 year old freshman.

Akane has become real close friends with Kagome and Sango, Miroku became good friends with Sasuke, and finally Inuyasha and Sesshomaru spent their first day doing standards and serving detention.

Ok SO THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Is ready to be read and is getting to get more serious.

High School Hours Kyougen! An Inuyasha Adventure

Tuesday 8:37 a.m. (during school)

School Announcement: Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Toriyama, Sango Toriyama, and Miroku Toriyama please report to the main office you all have a visitor.

Inuyasha- Toriyama???

Kagome- yea it's your last name.

They all went to the office and were told to go to the school roof. There they saw a man with white almost shoulder length hair, dressed up in tight black pants, no shirt, but wore a big black trench coat. He had a scarred up arm, a weird marking in his other arm. Then all of a sudden the sky turned purple and black clouds filled the view.

Miroku- That feeling again.

Inu- I know I feel it too.

Kag- Hey inuyasha I can feel that power again.

San- Power? Like the power of the Shikon Jewel

Mysterious Man- Hahaha. Wrong, it's nothing like the Shikon Jewel. It's more powerful than that right Kagome?

Kag- How do you know my name? And what's your name?

Mysterious Man- My name is Satoshi. I know all of you, since the day Naraku died. You see he intended to kill you Inuyasha, and don't take me wrong I don't give a shit about him. I work alone. First he planned to kill you all, then take the rest of the jewel and steal the Ryokubi. Too bad I had it this whole time. And guess what I stole the Shikon jewel from that hag. You see I want this world, the underworld and the spirit world to be run by yours truly. I, I was bitten with the curse of the vampire. Now I want my power to extend to its maximum and so I have done that. Inuyasha I hope you can provide me with a real challenge. Listen closely, go to the school's boiler room and there open a crate wrapped up in chains. If you do not follow Kagome's head will be mine.

Inu- you can bet I can provide you a challenge you asshole and you better not do anything to Kagome or your head flies off that body of yours.

Satoshi- Look around you Sango and Kagome are under my control. Haven't you realized it yet? Kagome has been sensing me about 3 days now. I'm in her head controlling her quietly. Miroku still has that hole in his hand. You guys have to make your move before I take more action. 1st Kagome dies, and then Sango, miroku's hole will suck in his own body. And inuyasha before the world becomes mine I'll rip you into pieces, so slowly that you'll die of the pain. In that crate I talked about you about you'll find the Orb of Takai.

You should know what that is by now.

Inuyasha went to the room desperately trying to save all his friends. He found the orb and took it back to the rooftop.

Inu- So what do I do now Satoshi?

Satoshi- Cut your wrist slight big enough to put that orb in there.

Miroku- Ah!!!!!!!! My arm it stinging.

Inu- hey I'm following your damn orders what's wrong with him.

Satoshi- my bad I didn't know Miroku was that weak. Inuyasha put that orb now or kagome's head is mine!

Kag- inuya…

Kagome was struck in the head before she could say anything. She fell unconscious next to SAngo who suffered the same way.

Inu -Satoshi What the hell.

Satoshi- It isn't my fault the bitch talked too much.

Inu- you're one sick bastard you know that.

Satoshi- Oh inuyasha you flatter me. I'm taking Kagome and Sango with me, oh and I have shippo too. You can team up with that idiot monk, Sasuke, and Akane.

Miroku- not them they aren't even fighters!

Satoshi- Too bad. The well in Kagome's home there is a pentagram; use that pentagram as your transportation. I hope to see you in demon world. Bye Now.

Inuyasha- Satoshi come back here you bastard. Come back. No! Damn it!!

As soon as satoshi left everything went back to normal. No more purple sky, no more black clouds, but something wasn't right.

Miroku- hey inuyasha there is no people here. They are all gone. You think…

Inu- yea that damn satoshi has them.

Inuyasha and miroku went around the whole school and found only Sesshomaru, Sasuke, and Akane. Inuyasha told them everything. They all hesitated at first to believe it but then faced the facts that it was the truth.

Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it and like the many more that will come. Reviews will be really nice even if it's just to correct my work then do so. Goodbye!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha you do know that acting all pissed off like won't change the fact that they are all gone.

Inuyasha- Wait what just happened? The sky… it's back to normal. And there are people walking. I thought Satoshi had them.

At that moment inuyasha heard a voice in his head. The voice said "oh inuyasha don't know, I control everything. I'll let you live happier. No one will ever remember what happened today except you, your brother, and Miroku."

Inuyasha- Damn that Satoshi.

Sesshomaru- I know I heard it too and I'm guessing miroku heard it too.

Before anyone said anything the announcement played at the school.

Announcement: Inuyasha please report to your counselor again Inuyasha please report to your counselor.

Inuyasha- damn it what now.

Inuyasha went to his counselors' office. There he realized that satoshi had nothing to do with what they called him for.

Counselor- Now inuyasha, kagome, your friend I assume said that you wanted to change your classes to the ones she has. Look you are lucky you can change.


End file.
